herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Orchid
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |usedFor= Alchemy, Crafting |levelUnlock=5 |energy= |purchasePrice = 1 (5-pack) |sellPrice= 3 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flowers item. Locations This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Dida Forest, Burkina Faso - 11 *Man and Woman Lakes, Cameroon - 20 *Congo River Basin, Democratic Republic of the Congo - 12 *Tinkisso Falls, Guinea - 24 *Gedi, Kenya - 12 *Morombe, Madagascar - 12 *Monkey Bay, Malawi - 12 *Osun-Osogbo, Nigeria - 13 *The Seychelles, Seychelles - 14 *Laetoli Footprints, Tanzania - 14 *Freetown, Sierra Leone - 12 *Mahale Mountains, Tanzania - 10 *Lome, Togo - 12 *Kasubi Tomb, Uganda - 8 *Matopos Hills, Zimbabwe - 5 *Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe - 20 ;Asia *Indawgyi Lake, Burma - 15 *Little Coco, Burma - 15 *Angkor Wat, Cambodia - 17 *Changle, China - 8 *Mount Kailash, China - 3 *Nanda Devi, India - 7 *The Naga Hills, India - 8 *Valparai, India - 21 *Ambon Island, Indonesia - 13 *Kota Tarakan, Indonesia - 15 *Palu River Mouth, Indonesia - 17 *Rajabasa, Indonesia - 7 *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan - 1 *Plain of Jars, Laos - 17 *Bukit Tabur, Malaysia - 29 *Mount Everest, Nepal - 27 *Banaue, Philippines - 3 *Chocolate Hills, Philippines - 17 *Hanthana Mountains, Sri Lanka - 12 *Ko Chang, Thailand - 13 *Ha Long Bay, Vietnam - 7 *Nui Chua, Vietnam - 13 ;Australia and Oceania *Agnes Water, Australia - 21 *Dragon Tree Soak Nature Reserve, Australia - 4 *Drysdale River, Australia - 5 *Groote Eylandt, Australia - 1 ;Australia cont'd *Karijini, Australia - 6 *Mornington Island, Australia - 7 *Mungkan Kandju, Australia - 4 *Rudall River, Australia - 5 *Tunnel Creek, Australia - 5 *Ubirr, Australia - 9 *Umbrawarra Gorge, Australia - 6 *Kandoka, Papua New Guinea - 24 *Lai River, Papua New Guinea - 13 *Vailala River, Papua New Guinea - 13 *Vanuatu, Vanuatu - 13 ;North America *Bahia de Nuevitas, Cuba - 16 *Rio Motagua, Guatemala - 12 *Laguna de Terminos, Mexico - 16 *Zacaton, Mexico - 17 *Lake Nicaragua, Nicaragua - 17 *Mauna Kea (Hawaii), United States - 5 *Mendenhall Valley (Alaska), United States - 21 *Pelican Bay, United States - 3 *Pilot Rock, United States - 4 *Port Orange, United States - 3 ;South America *Gran Chaco, Bolivia - 17 *Lake Titicaca, Bolivia - 17 *Amazon River, Brazil - 17 *Chapada do Araripe, Brazil - 12 *Fonte Boa, Brazil - 16 *Jalapao, Brazil - 5 *Novo Progresso, Brazil - 17 *Represa de Manso, Brazil - 11 *Represa de Sao Simao, Brazil - 10 *Rondonia, Brazil - 17 *Sempre Vivas, Brazil - 16 *Easter Island, Chile - 17 *San Pedro Volcano, Chile - 9 *Parque Arvi, Colombia - 18 *Yasuni, Ecuador - 10 *Cerro Santiago, Panama - 4 *Angel Falls, Venezuela - 17 *Lake Maracaibo, Venezuela - 17 Uses Bait *Orchid Pixie Recipes Alchemy Recipe: *Eau D'Orchid *Hour Potion Crafting Recipes: *Bath Salts *Cupid Lei *Delightful Shrubs *Garden Trellis *Orchid Island Top *Island Top *Sunrise Top Quests None Achievements *Pretty in Pink (1 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac Category:Monster Bait Category:Update September 2012